Talk:Bear Gate/@comment-34025244-20181019162037/@comment-37225178-20181113023153
Airdensos Gamignd, stop with Sdmittens! I don't care if you like her so much. Also, why would Onett waste his precious time, bribing Sdmittens to write her dialouge for him. What you're doing is suggesting Onett to add a negetive infinity star, bad idea to the game, and delay the update for everyone. Everyone will hate you after that, so, if you don't ask Onett that, its good for everyone, and you. You should realize even though a player's so good at the game, dosen't mean they are important enough to be added to the game. You silly meanie Beeswarmwikisuckslol! Quit telling me I'm dumb and so negative! The reason I think Onett added himself behind the 30 bee gate is to make the 30 bee gate not the most boring place in the whole game, and to congratulate himself for creating a game like this. SDmittens only played the game and collected, while Onett created the whole game for her to play, dealing many insults, pressure etc! Quit only vauling SDmittens. If it wasn't for Onett, she would not of made even a signle drop of honey! Your grammar must improve, so go to grammar school as soon as possible. You always use bad words which is directly opposing the rules of commenting, and quit using abbreviations to confuse people! Also the only way people can get added to the game is when they did something extremely important. Did Sdmittens add something to the game? No! Did she even suggest a good idea? NO! She only brags 24/7/365 that she's better than everyone. Also you can't just assume everyone plays Bee Swarm Simulator because of SDmittens, and adding personal codes are enough! Did you forget that every single time SDmittens did something good, for example buying the Supreme Saturator, Onett conratulated her in public through a message? That's a message that Onett values her, and that's enough for a advanced player at a game. Also, you don't know how hard coding is. People always want updates, and adding SDmittens' quests along with a future update would take Onett up to June to finish the update. Chances are, the game would've been already so unpopular as the result of that silly idea. Plus, getting the gummy boots isn't going to get her to be behind the gate, I mean, Onett is the first person to get 50 hive slots, which would equal above 3 trillion honey! Also if SDmittens should be added, then other people who wants to be private is going to be out in public just because they are in the top 3. This includes TTlvr and the other person. Quit insulting me! You only care about you and SDmittens, not even Onett! Onett has other things to do than coding famous and skilled players dialouge and quests, especially improving the game! You just want everyone to honor SDmittens! Proof is that this is the only idea you agree on, meaning you love her. Too bad! She's going to slap you, and throw you in the middle of a erupting volcano so ha!